coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9750 (22nd April 2019)
Plot Tracy complains about having to go to Bertie's christening on a bank holiday. Ken is furious to receive an email saying the council are fining him for dog-fouling. Gary brings flowers for Sarah but she only reluctantly forgives him. Gemma has spent the night on the sofa. Chesney wants to forgive and forget. She is hungover and can't make the christening. Arlene and Nancy Tinker arrive for the event. Daniel tries to put on a show of being pleased at holding the ceremony but admits to the women that he doesn't believe in God, upsetting them before Beth has to step in. Seb hands round flyers for his new business and Jenny is his first customer. Cathy and Brian set off to see Rick, asking Sarah to thank Gary for the return of the passport. Paul and Rita advise Gemma to do something nice for Chesney and she thinks of making a fish pie for him. The christening party gather at the bistro where Beth reads Kipling's If-. Steve is late as he forgot to get a present earlier. Ken is in a bad mood and his pompous attitude annoys Beth. She is pleased though to hear about the fine. Alex lets slip to Sarah that the loan shark is called Rick and she realises who he really is. Cathy and Brian pay off the £300 loan and the £50 interest. Rick tells them there are additional admin fees and gets threatening with the couple. Steve buys a cheap present. Nancy takes offence when Ken rubbishes her gift to the baby of fake tan. Sinead demands they stop arguing. Rick is threatening Brian and Cathy when Gary turns up, revealing he took back the passport and post office book. The three make a run for it while Rick swears revenge. Jenny likes Rita's idea of a St George's day party in the Rovers. Rachel Healy looks for Jan to fix a washing machine and Seb volunteers for the job. Chesney arrives home to find Gemma asleep and the pie burning in the oven. He forgives her again but she is upset to spot a text from Tyrone to Chesney sympathising with his problems with her. Rachel takes Seb to the nail salon she manages to fix the machine. He meets Romanian Alina Pop, one of the stylists. Although nervous, she promises to cover for him when he has to return for a tool that he forgot to bring with him. Ken takes a photo of the christening group using Beth's phone and finds her picture on it of Eccles and Claudia. He demands an explanation. Gary arrives home to find a furious Sarah packing his clothes in a bag, livid that he put the children at risk with Rick. She tells him to leave. Cast Regular cast *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Nancy Tinker - Kate Fitzgerald *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Croesus Properties *Unknown street *Nail Sparkle Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah is sickened to discover the identity of Gary’s loan shark. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,541,894 viewers (9th place - this lower than usual figure was due to this episode being shown opposite the broadcast on BBC1 of the Wallace and Gromit film A Grand Day Out). Category:2019 episodes